Talk:Blood and Bone/@comment-33745238-20180301134743/@comment-33745238-20180330002145
@Breezylight Thanks so much! Once I had an idea, I just developed other ideas or possibilities that could span off from that. In this comment I shall be adding to my theories for Blood and Bone, because the second synopsis was released. A great evil has risen. A murderer now leads the animals of the plains. As the elephant Sky leads her herd in a desperate search for Braveland's rightful leader, the baboon Thorn is forced to flee his old troop, and the lion Fearless, once their friend, is led astray by a tyrant. The balance of Bravelands is about to shatter—unless predator, prey, and scavenger unite as one. So remember the first comment I made from this thread? I believe those theories to still be highly possible, but now with the new synopsis, they just became only a little less likely. So the great evil in the synopsis is obviously our great, old Stinger. SO it seems that Sky has made it back to the main part of Bravelands and has returned to her herd and she brings Silverhorn and Rock with her. She explains EVERYTHING that has been going on since she left and everything else. The herd then explains EVERYTHING that happened before she left and when she was on her expedition. They then come up with a plan and they walk Bravelands in search of a new Great Parent. When Sky returns there might be a surprise to ease all the negative air, such as her Boulder and/or the rest of her biological family returning. Or they might return when the Strider Herd walks Bravelands in search of a new Great Parent. The Strider Herd is the only other herd and animal that is suspicious of Stinger or believes/knows what he has done and his true intentions. This also fuels their march and stay tuned to where things get really interesting.... Remember how Thorn is being tossed around like a ragged doll and being pummeled by Fearless who thinks who he's John Cena and The Rock combined? My predictions for the ending of that predicament: Fearless and the Strongbranches will beat him up and almost kill him. Then they leave him, because they don't think that he's worth it, they challenge him, or he just barely makes it out alive by escaping after they left. OR since he's so beat up, he goes unconscious and he wakes up either in the same spot, with Boulder, Silverhorn, Rock, Loyal, or someone else, or he is brought from the WWE stadium to the Striders who take care of him over the next few days. They then explain EVERYTHING and Thorn explains EVERYTHING, EVEN THE STINGER STUFF AND EVERYTHING! THIS, THIS, THIIIIIIS is where the final battle starts. Thorn and the Strider herd then join forces. This might also be where Boulder or the rest of Sky's family are introduced. The group then either try to rally animals and succeed or fail (they won't try Titanpride, because they know what they've done). They won't go against Stinger then, because their group isn't big enough to take on him and his followers, and it won't be the right time, as well as we have to have all the protagonists against Stinger for the book to end. As with Fearless, though. Oh, Fearless. The John Cena and The Rock of Bravelands. He might try to assemble his own side to protect Stinger. He does this either by himself or Stinger gave the order. So Thorn's group and Fearless's group could see each other walking, but at some point the two groups will go against each other in a civil war. The battle kills many and then Titan and/or Titanpride does an epic Mufasa break in moment where they interfere and begin fighting Stinger himself. They will obviously lose and this is where all my previous theories for after this point in theoretical book time, are added. What would also be interesting would be if Fearless remained LOYAL (get it? lol) to Stinger through the finale. The whole conflict will be resolved in the next arc and if this does happen, this makes a slight possibility for Fearless to be the main villain of the next arc. Stinger will be dead by that time or not depending on what happens in Blood and Bone. Going back to Thorn's "playtime" (since he's being beat up like a ragged doll), Loyal might come across him and take him to his den. The two might have a funny moment questioning each other and Loyal reveals himself as to what he did. Thorn might use this to get Fearless the Wrestler back to the good side. The good group (Striders and Thorn) might also fabricate a genius plan that almost works, but ends up failing due to Stinger's magic tricks. It could also work, because they have a lot of potential recruits. They might try to spill the truth on everything, but it backfires as Stinger hears about it and sends Fearless and his group to attack them. This is also where the past theories I made about a final battle are applied and start. In the synopsis, it says Thorn has to leave his "OLD TROOP". So he might potentially join either the monkeys (who can come in handy for the final battle, will join if he gives them what he wants, or they have heard what is going on and the quote "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" is applied). Nut's whereabouts and actions, as well as his past will be revealed at the end of the first arc, but some my be left until the next arc, because you know: Nut is Nut and he is a nut, but also a good baboon inside (unless he killed Starleaf). Thorn might assemble a team of different animals who believe him and will work alongside him. This might include the monkeys, Keen and the rest of Dauntlessprides remaining animals, Titanpriders who are secretly unloyal to Titan, VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY unlikely for Artful, likely for Ruthless who sits on the sidelines unless he comes in handy, and this team will include the Striders. If Thorn joins a new troop, because Brightforest has become corrupt at this point, he might meet his parents who he thought were dead. They will also explain everything and will help him and come in handy. Thorn, at the end, might become the new leader of Brightforest. If all my past theories apply, then our three main protagonists will form a team to protect Bravelands, much like the Lion Guard in The Lion Guard. REMEMBER: THIS COMMENT"S THEORIES ARE ADDED TO MY PREVIOUS THEORIES AND THEY STILL APPLY, BUT REVISED. THE THEORIES ABOUT A FINAL BATTLE/CONFRONTATION STILL APPLY, AS THEY ARE LIKELY. ALL MY THEORIES STILL APPLY. Thank you for reading this long theory comment and I will keep making theories! Let me know what your theories are for anything in the future of Bravelands, such as Blood and Bone and the next arc, as well as anything having to do with Bravelands. You are free to revise or amend any of my theories and I will add or revise mine according to your edits. Thank you for reading this comment and have a nice day/night! :D -TheNerd123